


He's My Collar Timestamps

by CallmePhire



Series: He's My Collar [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fun, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Oral Sex, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Timestamp, shameless guitar playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmePhire/pseuds/CallmePhire
Summary: Here's a bunch of things that either didn't make the cut for HMC's main story or things that I just thought were fluffy, cute and wanted to add because I'm really bad at letting things go *nervous laughter*. Each chapter is it's own stand alone thing. Nothing's really in a particular order. Either way Enjoy!!!!! xoxo





	He's My Collar Timestamps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey so here's a little timestamp, slightly resolving the end of the original piece. Also if you guys haven't already check out my other fic! no warnings here, just cuteness because I miss this story! xoxo enjoy

** Time Stamp 1 **

Castiel was in the middle of feeding little Mark his lunch when he heard a few choice words sound over the news station that was playing on Sam’s new TV. He watched the blonde woman in her bright green dress announce that the trial had concluded. After all these months of waiting Dick Roman and his father would be put behind bars. They didn’t give further details as to how long their sentence was or what prison they would be in, Castiel could learn that from his lawyer if he wanted to know that badly. The truth was that he sincerely didn’t. It was enough to know that the pair would no longer be able to cast their dark cloud over anyone for a very long time and that alone satisfied him. His attention was swayed when he felt a mushy carrot being thrown at his face. As soon as he turned to Mark the child burst out into a fit of giggles. What was so hilarious about throwing food at someone was a mystery to Castiel.

Since Castiel had been discharged from the hospital it had been a whirlwind of things happening. The trials, the visits from officers, having to tell his story over and over. He’d been physically, mentally, and emotionally drained from head to toe for a while. The only time he’d ever gained at least a moment of relief was when he was in Dean’s arms in his bed. The man had been so supportive through it all. He even made it a point to drive him to every place he needed to go concerning the trial. Dean had said it’s because he didn’t want Castiel driving while he was tired or emotional, but he knew it was because his presence brought Castiel peace. And in the hell that this whole debacle had brought he needed that peace from Dean more than anything in the world.

Sam had gone out to get some things and once again left little Mark in Castiel’s care while Dean was in a meeting at the college. He was doing that more often, a way of showing him that he was truly part of the Winchester family now. Aside from all the crap with the trial Castiel had done what was even more important to him, he’d gotten back to being himself and spending more time with the people who cared for him. He made an effort to spend more time with his Father and Gabriel, they’d gone on a few weekend trips over the last few months. He’d spent more time with Sam as well, hanging out on days that Dean was busy, taking Mark to the park. He’d even gone to some of Charlie’s Larping meets.

He was ripped from his musings when he heard the door unlocking. In walked the Winchester brothers, both with hands full of bags of groceries. He and Mark turned both their heads to smile as the older men walked through the door.

“Do you guys need help?”

“Nah we got it Cas.” Dean made a beeline for the kitchen, clearly wanting to relieve his load as fast as possible.

“Well Mr. Macho might not need help, but there’s some cases of water still in the trunk if you don’t mind grabbing those.”

He nodded his answer, giving Mark one last glare for the carrot throwing and went out to get the water. During the spring break he’d decided to get back to his workout routine that he all but abandoned. He’d even managed to drag Dean out of the bed for 6 am running. He moaned and complained but he always went along with it. Even made notice of the change it had on both of their frames. Walking back in the house with both cases stacked on one another he took in the scene of Dean playfully arguing with Mark about throwing his carrots.

“Listen buddy we do not throw food in this family. Your Dad insists that you eat this rabbit food and until you’re an adult you have to do just that.”

Mark babbled as best as he could with few actual words squeezed between it.

“Yeah I hear you, but you gotta eat it. I didn’t even do anything for you to start throwing stuff at me.”

For some reason he thought that was absolutely hilarious. Dean waved him off in mock annoyance and came to take a case from Castiel.

“Dean I was handling them fine.”

“Shut up Cas, let me be a gentleman.”

“Are you trying to insinuate that I’m weaker than you?” he raised an eyebrow.

“No—I didn’t—don’t raise that brow at me.” he stuttered before stomping off to sulk in the kitchen.

“Sammy why is everyone ganging up on me today huh? First your son is throwing carrots at me, then Cas is being mean.”

“Mark also threw a carrot at me shortly before you two came in.”

They all shared a bout of laughter over this before silence washed over the room. Castiel thought now would be as good a time as any to share the good news.

“So the Romans have gone to prison. I heard it on the news.” He smiled.

Dean immediately swept him up in a tight hug, not even giving him the room to return the embrace. His arms trapped at his sides with Dean’s heavy arms holding them there. Soft plush lips were pressed hard against his before he had a chance to say anything else. Dean was happy, and in turn that made Castiel even happier.

“Rome has fallen.” He said before kissing him once again. 


End file.
